La Princesa, la Reina Bruja y los Cristales Negros
by draconia1985
Summary: Tras la caída del Rey Sombra y la muerte de la Princesa Cadance, el Imperio de Cristal gozó siglos de paz y armonía, sin embargo el mal no pereció en lo absoluto, una nueva amenaza a surgido de nuevo de entre las tinieblas con un solo propósito: Terminar de una vez por todas con lo que las sombras comenzaron.
CUENTOS DE LA FUTURA EQUESTRIA:

La Princesa, la Reina Bruja y los Cristales Negros.

 _Tras la caída del Rey Sombra y la muerte de la Princesa Cadance, el Imperio de Cristal gozó siglos de paz y armonía, sin embargo el mal no pereció en lo absoluto, una nueva amenaza a surgido de nuevo de entre las tinieblas con un solo propósito:Terminar de una vez por todas con lo que las sombras comenzaron._

 **NOTA:Cuentos de la futura Equestria son fanficcs que narran acontecimientos del mundo pony los cuales transcurren muchos siglos después desde lo ocurrido en la última temporada, la mayoría de los personajes recurrentes y conocidos hace tiempo que han fallecido tales es el caso de Twilight y el resto de las Mane Six, las CMC's, la Princesa Cadance etc.**

 **Solo unos cuantos dado a su naturaleza inmortal aún están presentes y forman todavía una elite importante en el actual mundo Equestre, no obstante durante este tiempo un nuevo grupo de héroes y villanos ha surgido y son estos los que juegan su papel en esta saga.**

 **Algunas connotaciones vistas en estas últimas temporadas serán mostradas o al menos mencionadas durante el ficc, otras servirán sólo como referencias y otras nuevas que no son precisamente canon serán agregadas a modo que el ficc se sienta como un spinoff el cual técnicamente lo es en un principio.**

 **Espero que estos ficcs les sean de su agrado sin más que decir comencemos..**

Prólogo

El mundo de Equestria a sido testigo de un sinfín de amenazas, desde las viejas guerras transcurridas en la Era de los Elementos y "La Gran Plaga ",hasta las más recientes como el regreso de NightmareMoon, el resurgimiento de Discord o la ruptura dimensional en tiempos de esta era.

No obstante, hoy nos concentramos en una en especial,una batalla que se libró hace ya más de mil quinientos años en un lugar en particular; El Imperio de Cristal, uno de los muchos reinos equestres y hogar de los raros y longevos ponies de cristal los cuales siempre vivieron protegidos gracias al poder del "Corazón de Cristal ",un artefacto de inmenso poder mágico capaz de quemar y repeler a todo ser de oscuridad que atente contra la paz y la armonía del reino.

Uno de esos seres fue el _Rey_ _Sombra_ , un poderoso unicornio oscuro y conocedor de la magia negra el cual quiso reclamar su antiguo reino y volver a esclavizar a todo sus residentes luego de que las Princesas _Celestia_ y _Luna_ lo convirtieran en una espectro y lo exiliaran en las heladas Fronteras Árticas un milenio atrás.

Tras concluir sus mil años de encierro,Sombra volvió de nuevo con más fuerza para terminar con lo que comenzó, pero de nada le valió su segundo intento de conquista, fue nuevamente derrotado gracias al valor de la soberana de aquel tiempo; la _Princesa_ _Cadance_ y con la ayuda de las portadoras de los Elementos de los Armonia de ese tiempo, las legendarias _Mane_ _Six_ y el dragón _Spike_ que,curiosamente,él fue quien terminó por realizar la mayor proeza al recuperar el artefacto que el oscuro unicornio ocultó en lo profundo de sus antiguos aposentos y arriesgar su vida mientras se enfrentaba cara a cara con el el Corazón de Cristal puesto de nuevo, el poder y la unión de la Princesa, las Portadoras de los Elementos y el amor de todos los ponies, lograron derrotar al enemigo de una vez por todas desvaneciéndose para siempre.

Tras la muerte del unicornio oscuro, el Imperio no volvió a ser amenazado por ningún ser los años y el título de soberana pasó a ser de la princesa _Flurry_ _Heart_ ;Una yegua alicornio de ojos color ópalo, cuero gris claro, crin/cola violeta con rayas azules y Cutie Mark que es un diamante azulado en medio de un escudo con alas en forma de corazón herencia de sus difuntos padres la _Princesa_ _Cadance_ y el capitán _Shinning_ _Armor_

Desde su nacimiento, _Flurry_ demostró talento para la magia a tal grado de destacar de entre muchos unicornios y ser casi tan poderosa como lo fue su tía la legendaria Princesa de la Amistad _Twilight_ _Sparkle_ desaparecida hace ya tiempo atrás. Al alcanzar la mayoría de edad la cual se da 500 años después de nacer, _Heart_ ascendió al trono portando la misma corona, collar y zapatillas heredadas por su madre.

Hasta el día de hoy ella ha velado por la seguridad de su pueblo y el resguardo del poderoso artefacto, pero dicha responsabilidad no la llevaría sola por siempre, sino que del casco de su actual esposo el _Rey_ _Geodas_ ;Un fuerte unicornio de cuero color azúl oscuro, crin/cola plateado brillante y una Cutie-Mark que conociste en una gran piedra redonda partida por la mitad cuyo interior de ambas brillan diamante.

Al igual que la Princesa, _Geodas_ sobresalió de entre muchos otros unicornios al poseer gran talento y habilidad en la magia, cosa que llamó la atención de la princesa al conocerlo en la gran académica de unicornios dotados, luego de conocerse y enamorarse, ambos se casaron y dio como resultado al nombramiento de Geodas como príncipe del Imperio, sin embargo dicho puesto en la soberbia no fue suficiente para él por lo que se auto declaró Rey del Imperio de Cristal y por ende tener aún más dominio y jerarquía incluso más que su mismísima esposa.

Dicha reorganización llevó a la población a una gran contienda civil y dividió al reino en tres territorios:

 **Amatis:** El más pequeño de los territorios del imperio donde aún se cree en la vieja costumbre de que la Princesa deba ser la gobernante, por lo cual sus ocupantes son ponies de Cristal terrestres de clase media baja.

 **Mausoleos de Cristal** : Guardianes de las sagradas tumbas de sus antepasados y donde yacen enterrados los padres de _Flurry_ _Heart_ , este lugar es la cede de la milicia donde pegasos y ponies terrestres de clase media-alta conviven con la idea del mandato del Rey Geodas.

 **La Capital:** El más grande y poderoso de todos los territorios del Imperio donde se encuentra la metrópolis, el gran estadio y obviamente el palacio del rey y la princesa y donde se resguarda el corazón de Cristal día y noche, aquí vive la más alta sociedad la cual en su mayoría la ocupan los unicornios, algunos pegasos de alto rango militar y sólo unos cuantos adinerados ponies terrestres que se regodean con ellos.

No obstante, existe una élite la cual no apoyó jamás a la actual princesa y mucho menos al nuevo rey, de hecho su pleitesía siempre fue firme hacia el antiguo gobernante _Rey_ _Sombra_ , esta sociedad de la cual rara vez es mencionada es conocida como "Separatistas", fue exiliada a vivir lejos de los tierras imperiales más allá de las LlanurasÁrticas cerca de más montaña.

Dicha desunión fue debilitando más y más a los ponies de cristal resquebrajando su amor, unión y armonía la cual no pasaría desapercibida por las sombras, con el tiempo mal comenzó agitarse en **Umbra;** Una intrincada y helada tierra del norte lejos de las Fronteras heladas y hogar de las _Brujas_ _Negras_ ; Yeguas unicornios y mulas practicantes de la nigromancia y hechicería heredada por su desaparecido monarca. De entre todas ellas surgiría una de enorme poder, la _Reina_ _bruja_ _de_ _Umbra_ ; Una unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, cola y melena negra y orbes son de color carmesí. Portadora de un yelmo coronado con puntas de hierro, zapatillas del mismo metal, corazas que le cubren cuello y patas complementado con una túnica terciopelo de igual color de sus ojos la cual cubre su Cutie-Mark.

Se dice que la unicornio al nacer, fue abandonada en las frías montaña de Umbra, allí las brujas la encontraron y criaron. Instruida desde muy temprana edad en las artes oscuras, en su mente y ser le fue dada la idea de que el Rey Sombra la había salvado de morir congelada y que él era al único a quien ella debía rendir tributo y seguir sus pasos, que los mismos ponies del reino de donde venía la habían abandonado, su mortal enemiga era la princesa así como el rey, que ella algún día tomaría la corona de hierro, se alzaría en poder, entregaría el Reino de Cristal a los separatistas y se levantaría en armas para conquistar otros reinos equestres mediante la ayuda de los " _Cristales Negros_ ";Un ejército de ponies de cristal a los que Sombra corrompió en el pasado transformándolos en criaturas oscuras y malignas a su servicio, dotándolas de una gran fuerza y resistencia para la batalla a tal punto de casi ser inmunes a toda arma conocida. Dicho ejército fue destruido tras la primera derrota de Sombra, sin embargo el método de traerlos de nuevo aún podía realizarse mediante un hechizo lo bastante poderoso como para traerlos nuevamente a la vida.

Con el gran poder y conocimiento de la _Reina_ _y las demás hechiceras,_ crearán el ejército necesario para asediar el imperio el cual en este preciso momento se encuentra dividido haciéndolo vulnerable.

Esta es la historia de la _Princesa_ _Flurry_ _Heart_ , el asedio de la _Reina_ _de_ _Umbra_ , la resurrección de los "Cristales Negros" y el resurgimiento de un mal ancestral, uno que, de alguna manera, nunca fue eliminado en su totalidad.

Continuará..

Próximo episodio:

La fortaleza de Dur-Bha-Dur

Agradecimientos importantes a los autores y amigos en Facebook KuroDerpy y Ninllot los cuales gracias a sus historias y OC's,me motivaron a lanzarme al increíble mundo de los fanfics y comenzar a escribir mis propios cuentos

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias y reviews son bien recibidos.

Saludos.


End file.
